Apotheosis of the Gamer
by Pervy Gamer
Summary: A man from our world died a heroic death, leaving behind his new wife and their unborn child. In death he met a Random Omnipotent Being, receiving cliché The Gamer-like power. Could he succeed to return back to his first love? Would the new loves he found replaced the old one? Finds out! (Gamer/SI/Tenji, SI/Kaguya/Harem) Starting at Kaguya-Era, Pre-Canon, AU Developments! Review!
1. The End of Wilbert Dawkins' Life

**I do not own The Gamer, Naruto, or other franchises used in this fan's works!**

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Wil! Come on! Wake up!"

I, Wilbert Dawkins, 22-years-old, heard a hushed female voice, waking me up. My consciousness returned back from dreamland, I opened my eyes groggily and saw a brunette woman who was looking down at me with her bright green eyes.

"Good! You finally wake up. Come on! You need to leave before Jason wakes up. It's almost six in the morning," she urged me, shaking my body for the time being.

She was Gloria Winslet, 25-years-old, a single mother whose only child was almost 7-year-old. The boy's name was Jason Winslet, a student in the nearby elementary school.

The cobwebs in my mind cleared up, I realized that I wasn't in my room. Slowly, the memory of last night returned back. I couldn't help but grin like a loon.

Without warning, I grabbed Gloria's hand, which was shaking my shoulder, and then pulled her down.

"Hey! What? Wait! Humph!"

Gloria yelped in surprise. When she tried to speak, I sealed her lips with mine. One of my hands rested on her nape and rubbed that spot. The other one rested on her wide hips after releasing her hand, it then trailed down slowly to her shapely butt and groped that bouncy flesh.

"What the hell?"

After pulling her head back, breaking our kiss, Gloria hissed in my face like a wronged cat. Her eyes narrowed in irritation, demanding my explanation. When she got no answer, Gloria sighed in resignation.

"You need to go back before my son finds us!" She said as she tried to pull herself from me, but I kept her in my arms.

"Wilbert, stop-humph!"

She tried to say something, but I sealed her mouth with a quick peck on her lips.

"Shush," I shushed, stopping her complaint. "Let's have a quick round. I want to do _it_, now. Please, honey…"

Her eyes fixed on me, briefly weighing my request. She then breathed out in vexation. "Fine, then," she begrudgingly agreed to my plea.

I almost whooped in joy in my spot, but she hadn't finished, yet. "We will do it quickly! After that, you must go back to your room. Got it?"

I nodded, accepting her term. She then continued, "Let me get the lube first."

After I released her, Gloria quickly climbed down the bed and went to get her lubricants. For the moment, I changed my position, putting a pillow on the headboard before resting my back on it, my eyes following Gloria's gorgeous naked body.

Gloria's room was small, around 2x3 m, with a single bed, a cheap plastic drawer, a small plastic shelf, and an old wooden table with a plastic chair next to it. Cracks and peeled off paint marred the bleached white walls and ceiling. There was a lightbulb overhead, lighting the room. The floor was covered by light blue tiles. A wooden door connected the room with outside.

Gloria was my neighbor. Our rooms were facing each other. We had known each other for almost two years. In the beginning, we were nothing but a friendly neighbor, but it changed when one day I stumbled upon the scene in which she was masturbating wantonly whereas her son was in his school.

That time, I wanted to borrow some sugar from her. When I entered her room, I heard a faint moaning and thought that Gloria needs my help. Well, it was just a big misunderstanding on my part.

To cut the story short, I apologized profusely from barging in uninvited and accidentally watched something I shouldn't have. There was a shot awkward moment, but she recovered quickly. After she fixed herself, we had a talk.

In our talk, Gloria spilled out her life story: how she dropped out of her high school right before the last exam — she was pregnant at that time, she said — and how the prick who impregnated her had run away irresponsibly; her hardship when she nurtured Jason as a single mother, despite the ridicules from her relatives. She told me how she left her hometown in the countryside after having enough of ridicule from her relatives, taking her son with her, and finding herself a job in a Candy Shop and a cheap apartment not far from her workplace.

After she finished, I decided to tell her my own story in turn, feeling that it wouldn't be unfair if not. I told her how I left my hometown for the city to get a job. In the beginning, I planned to continue my study at university while taking a part-time job to support my tuition and life fees. However, I found that I wasn't cut for both attending university and having a job at once. In the end, I stopped my study and focused on working.

It was when I playfully told her that I would be happy to help her with her _frustration_. To my shock, she bashfully accepted my proposal. Thus, we started our affair.

Gloria returned back with a bottle of lubricant. She then poured the clear viscous liquid on her palm and put the bottle on the bedside desk. She then rubbed her palms together and climbed up the bed. She stood on her knees between my spread out thighs and lowered her body, facing my ramrod cock. "Let's finish this quickly," Gloria said bluntly and grabbed my dick with her lubricant-covered palms before rubbing my entire shaft.

I hissed in pleasure and closed my eyes, enjoying Gloria's _handjob _for the time being. When she stopped her skilled service, I opened my eyes and saw her positioning herself astride on top of me, her womanhood right above my dick. She then lowered her body slowly, guiding my dick into her honeypot with her hand.

"Hmmmh!"

"Ohhh!"

We made a lewd sound as my dick penetrated her love canal. Bit by bit my entire shaft entered her pussy. The lubricants helped the penetration since her cunt was not wet enough to take my cock. Before long, it sheathed fully inside her vagina which was squeezing my cock strongly. Although it was not my first time, it still took my breath away.

"Fuck! Gloria, your pussy is so amazing!"

I did not have a monster-sized cock like what porn actors had, but I was quite gifted. Gloria said that I had a bigger dick than her ex, stroking my ego, somewhat.

"Sshhh… Yesss…" Gloria hissed in bliss as her G-spot was rubbed and stimulated by my hard cock.

She had easy to reach G-spots inside her vagina. It was as if her entire inner wall was G-spot. It was no wonder that she was easy to please and become addicted to sex easily. She was a very sensitive woman, the type that was easy to please, easy to send into climax.

She started moving her hips ups and downs. At first, it was slow, but she sped up her tempo gradually. Before long, she was bouncing on top of my crotch like a seasoned cowgirl, moaning and hissing lustfully.

Pleasure spread to every inch of my body, originated from my dick. Sex was truly fantastic, and I was content to have this young, pretty and sexy MILF as my fuck buddy. Moreover, Gloria was my first: I never had girlfriends before her. And yet, I was content with our current relationship. I did not care if she already had a son.

As Gloria bounced herself on top of me, my hands rubbed her sweaty thighs, then trailed up to her wide hips, and finally moved to her ass before groping them roughly. She leaned her upper body forward and put her hands on the sides of my torso to support her weight. As her hips pumped ups and downs and gyrated in clockwise and counterclockwise motions, her breasts were swaying, tempting me to grab and play with them. I quickly moved one of my hands and kneaded her breasts, played with their stiff nipples, and did everything my brain could think of.

The body of a female, their boobs and butts, had always been a fascinating target for me.

"Wil… Ah!" Gloria called out my name and gasped sexily.

I looked up and our eyes met. Her unfocused green eyes fixed into my eyes. Her luscious lips parted, expelling short, silent gasps. She then closed her eyes and dropped her head slowly. I ignored her breasts and moved my hand to cup her chin. I then guided her lips to meet mine.

Right before our lips met…

_BAM! _

"Mommy, are you awake?"

Someone bumped the door roughly, he called out loudly: it was Jason, Gloria's son. We froze like a deer in highlight, our eyes wide in shock. At that moment, Gloria's snatch squeezed my dick strongly. I never felt something like that: it was amazing as it was a bit painful.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Wakey-wakey! Wake up, mom!"

Jason continued hitting the door and calling out for his mom, waking us from our dazed trance. We immediately stared into the other's eyes. I could sense Gloria's mounting panic. I was panicking, too. Both of us were afraid to be caught by Jason.

"Alright, don't worry. Answer him as if you just wake up." I whispered, instructing her.

"R-Right," She stuttered softly and recollected herself. She then turned her head at the door and said, "Sweetie, can you wait for a minute? Mommy is just waking up!"

"Boo-ho! Sleepyhead! Mommy always tells me to wake up early, but you're waking up late now!" the kid retorted back accusingly, feeling wronged by his mother's hypocrisy.

From my position, I could see that Gloria was pressing her lips into a thin line and furrowed her brows, creating wrinkles on her forehead. She seemed annoyed by her son's comeback.

"Just wait for mommy in the kitchen!" Gloria snapped back.

"Okay!" Jason drawled out. "Imma gonna prepare my things for school, then! Don't be late!"

I held back my laughter, amused byplay between the mother and son pair. Gloria glared at me briefly before lowering her head. She then bit my shoulder and twisted her lower body, squeezing my dick inside her pussy almost painfully. I yelped in an undignified manner before hissing out in annoyance. The bite and cock-squeeze were more surprising than painful.

When I dourly glared at her, she stared at me with a challenging look, daring me to laugh. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, admitting my defeat.

Then, we shared a faint laughter. What had happened gave us a heart attack. We relaxed after the danger passed.

"Sorry for that, Wil." She whispered apologetically. "We can't continue. My son is waiting." Her face showed her unwillingness and frustration.

I understood her feelings very well. No one liked to get _cock-blocked_. No one. But, I knew that we needed to stop. "Go! I'm going to hide here for the time being," I told her.

Gloria nodded and raised her body, sitting astride on me. She then raised her hips slowly and our reproduction organs disconnected with a faint, stimulating _Pop!_ She moved her body away, climbed down the bed, wore her dress and went to the door in a hurry.

Before she left me alone in her room, she moved her hand around the lock, telling me to lock her door after she left. After I nodded my head in affirmative, she closed the door and went to tend her 6-years-old son.

I sighed deeply, feeling frustrated because a little boy had blue-balled me. Even so, I did what Gloria asked me to do: I climbed down the bed, approached the door and quickly locked it. I then turned around and looked the whole room. Almost immediately, my view fixed on a frame on top of the plastic drawer. I went closer to get a clearer look.

_"This picture…"_ I wondered silently. Inside the cheap plastic frame was the image of Gloria, Jason and I grinning at the camera. We looked like a real, happy family. I remembered where this picture had been taken: an amusement park in the neighboring city.

It happened in Jason's winter holiday last year. We went to the amusement park after Jason received the second place in his class. Gloria and I decided to bring Jason to an amusement park to celebrate his achievement to show our appreciation for his effort. We split the cost between us.

I did not mind spending my money for Jason. He was like a little brother — or a nephew — to me. We bonded through playing game consoles in my room. In fact, I let him carry my spare key to play inside my room when he was bored being alone in Gloria's apartment. Usually, it happened after school when Gloria was at her workplace.

Other than some consoles and a quite list of games to play, I also had collections of Blue-Ray DVDs of well-known Japanese cartoons dubbed in English and official English-translated comics. I too had a desktop PC with some online and offline games to pick.

I took the picture and stared at it silently. Something of which I had pushed into the corner of my mind was resurfacing. More than once I had the thought to propose the single mother. I could not be sure if my love for her was limited because of our physical activity or that I truly fell in love with her. I hesitated to confess my feeling. I was afraid to take this important step because of the fear that my decision would meet with rejection and our relationship would change from there.

_"I have really fallen in love with her, have I not?" _I belatedly realized.

Before I knew it, I had sat at the edge of the bed. I kept staring at the picture. I lost the track of time. I did not know how long I had been doing that.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

The sound of the door being knocked from outside pulled me back to reality. I put the picture on the bed and went to the door in a hurry. I then unlocked and opened the door. When Gloria quickly slipped inside the room, I moved back to avoid bumping her in an accident. She then locked the door and turned her body around, facing me.

"Jason now has gone to his school. Do we continue where we were interrupted?" She asked and smirked suggestively.

I eyed her beautiful face. She was beautiful and youthful. A small part of my mind wondered if she got many confessions and marriage proposals. She was still young and pretty...with a hot body, too. No straight man would ignore this sexy, single woman alone. Any hot-blooded man would want someone like her under him, making her moan his name in pleasure.

"So Mister… I have time until eight o'clock. Do we continue or not?" Gloria repeated her question and eyed me expectantly.

I returned back to the reality, blinking my eyes. I then returned her expectant look. Since she offered, I'd be a fool to reject it. I nodded silently and circled my arms around her slender waist.

Gloria threw her arms on my shoulders and clasped her hands behind my head, circling her limbs around my neck. I then pulled her body closer. She was shorter than me, standing at 167 cm to my 177 cm height. Her fabric covered boobs pressed on my naked torso, those D-cup boobs rubbing my chest... Before long, I became impatient and wanted to plow her wantonly, making her call out my name with her sexy, sultry voice.

Gloria tiptoed and moved her face closer to mine. We then exchanged kisses multiple times. Simultaneously, I took off Gloria's attire with her help. Before long, she returned back to her birthday suit. She had not worn any underwear because she was in a hurry.

Her hands unclasped before moving to my front, trailing on my chest. She then played with my nipples, using her fingers at the same time. Her lips formed a naughty smile, biting her bottom lip. In return, I kneaded her shapely butts.

Gloria suddenly moved forward. Because I did not want to fall back, I took a step backward...and another step...and another and more until my feet hit the bed. She then pushed my body roughly, forcing me to fall back on the bed. Her sexy smirk broadened, her green eyes staring at me like a predator. She then lowered her body before climbing on top of me on her all four.

When Gloria was on top of my body, her eyes shifted. Gloria blinked before moving her hand to take something, which had taken her attention. That something was the picture of us I had left behind on the bed before. She fell in a trance as she watched the picture. Her look became distant as though she recalled something in the past.

I recalled my beforehand dilemma. In my hormone-addled state, I got the courage to broach that subject. It was likely the effect of my unfocused mind because of the minx on top of me.

"We looked happy in that picture, were we not?"

Gloria said nothing and nodded noncommittally.

"Say..." I called her.

She tore her gaze from the picture and fixed her look onto me.

"Have you thought about marrying someone?" I prodded her carefully.

Gloria's face became blank suddenly. She carefully put down the frame on the bedside desk. Next, she hovered on top of me and stared deeply into my eyes, searching for something.

"What is with this sudden question?" She asked bluntly.

Feeling nervous, I turned away awkwardly and scratched my cheek. "Well... I'm just curious. You're still young and pretty, so you must get many confessions and marriage proposals, right?"

"Yes. What is it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have someone you like... Well, like in you will not mind marrying him..."

"I have, in fact." She replied curtly.

I frowned when I heard that. I did not know who she was implying. I was not narcissist enough to think it was me.

Gloria was a bit frivolous... Scratch that, she was a frivolous woman. She was a free-spirited, witty and playful woman. There was a chance she had someone she actually loved in spite of she was in a physical relationship with me. After all, you do not need to love someone to get a good fuck. And yet, imagining Gloria with another man made my chest stuffy.

"Who is that?" I asked possessively.

"I do not have the obligation to answer that!" She shot back.

"Just tell me, who's this man? Is he Jason's father, the bastard who left you after impregnating you?!"

"Don't you dare to remind me of that jerk!" Gloria snapped. When she realized that she had lost her temper, she inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose. She tried to recollect herself.

Jason's sperm donor had always been a sore spot for Gloria. But, I had my doubt about Gloria's lingering feeling for that man. I never broached that subject in fear of setting her temper off. From her strong reaction, I realized she truly hated the man. I suddenly felt bad to remind her of the source of her hatred, yet I felt relief because she did not hold any lingering feeling for that man. And yet, my question hadn't been answered, yet.

An awkward silence engulfed us. We lost the mood to continue our sexy time. I was so focusing on the mysterious man Gloria loved. Since it was not her ex, I could not help but wonder who it was...

"Why are you bringing this up, anyway?" Gloria asked after calming down. Her question woke me up from my deep thought.

I looked at her and saw her confusion. _"__Since it has been this far... Now or never, I suppose..." _I pondered silently and collected my courage to speak. "I... You know... I don't know when this starts... But, Gloria, I think that I'm falling in love with you." I confessed at her, stammering in mortification as I did so.

_"I said it! I finally confessed my feeling for her!__"_ I said in a mixture of disbelief and relief in my head. I then watched her reaction, her face displaying her shock openly. Her lips were parting slightly and her eyes were bulging out. However, she quickly recovered and eyed me coolly.

"So... You are in love with me?"

I nodded wordlessly, feeling unsure with my own voice.

"Even though I have said that I have someone I am in love with?"

I gave another nod, yet I felt complex and mixed feelings that I could not explain in words. I truly wanted her to be mine alone, but Gloria was a person with her own free will. I could not treat her like a possession. Besides, if I loved her, I ought to let her be happy, right? I was in torn between my personal happiness and my Love's happiness if she did not return my feeling... The keyword: If.

Gloria suddenly bit her bottom lips, her shoulders trembling. She then broke into a fit of giggle, then laughter. She rested her head on my shoulder and her trembling body on my chest. She laughed so hard. I was stuck dumb by that, utterly confused.

"Wil, Wil, Wil... Kheheheh..." Gloria repeatedly called my name between her chuckles. "You know..." She started after calming down. "The man I love..."

When I heard that, my heart was hurting so much as if it was stabbed physically with a rusty knife...and the knife was twisted in my heart to increase the agony.

Unheeding of my agony, Gloria continued, "The man I love… He was so close with me. In fact, I can smell him...feel his warmth...and hug him in my arms..."

"Wut?" I made a shocked sound when I failed to comprehend her statement.

Gloria lowered her body down until our faces were so close. I could feel her breath tickle my face and smelled her scent. She was looking deeply into my eyes and had a wide, gleeful grin.

"Honestly... I'm already in love with you, Wilbert." She confessed bluntly.

"Uh... When?" My brain froze, I asked stupidly. I tried to get a grip of reality. I felt happy, so happy after hearing her confession. But, it felt so unreal that it made me a bit slower than usual.

"Not sure when." She shrugged. "At first, it was only a physical attraction, sure... You will not be mistaken to think that I have become addicted to this little fellow..." She gripped my half-erect cock, smiling lasciviously in the meantime. "But, I fell in love with you as the time passed. As I said, I'm not sure when... But, yeah. I have fallen in love with you, too."

Finally, my mind worked properly again and I realized that my love was not one-sided. I laughed gleefully. I was so happy because Gloria returned my feeling.

I hugged Gloria and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss. We had a heavy make-out session for a short while. We broke our kiss because we needed air to breathe. We stared into each other's eyes, there were no words between us, but we could feel each other's love and passion.

"Gloria, let's marry..." I proposed to her with a strong voice.

Gloria immediately set her face into a deadpan. "Wil, you suck! You should choose a romantic place and prepare the mood first if you are proposing into a woman, you dummy," she nitpicked at me.

"So? What is your answer?" I urged her to answer my proposal.

Gloria grinned widely. "What do you think? Gloria Dawkins has a wonderful ring in it, is it not?" She asked back playfully.

"Yes. It is..." I could not help but agree. _Gloria Dawkins has a nice ring to it..._

**-X-**

Three months had passed since my proposal to Gloria. We married in a small church and invited close relatives and friends. Well, only my relatives attended the wedding because Gloria had cut all relations with her relatives. Believe it or not, she was a type of women who held grudge for so long.

The marriage was a small affair. We only wanted to make our new status official.

My own parents offered me to return back into the countryside and took their small farm and orchard. I rejected their offer, telling them that I would try my luck in the city. If I could not alleviate my new family's condition, I would accept their offer and return back to the countryside. Well, it was just a 'what if' scenario. Currently, my family has a stable life and enough incomes to keep us living comfortably.

Jason was happy to get me as his father. In fact, he had been whooping in joy when we told him our decision to marry. We then moved into a bigger apartment. We found an apartment a bit cheaper than the rent of our respective apartment combined. Our new apartment was not far from Jason's school. It was located in another direction of our old apartment.

Life was good. I had a healthy marriage life with my sexy wife. In fact, Gloria had stopped her birth control after we married and she had become pregnant with our child for two months. She wanted to have a child me, a fruit of our love.

Fortunately, her boss did not stop her working in her condition. Her boss even promised her pregnancy leave when she was close to delivery. Well, her boss was a cool and understanding woman who had experienced childbirth, too.

Meanwhile, I had taken two shifts in the 24H mini-mart I was working at to get extra incomes. In the past, the pay from single shift — around 8 hours — was enough for me. But, I needed to support my new family. Well, having a sexy, pretty and youthful wife, who would not mind showing her appreciation sexually, when you worked your bone off to support your family, was the best motivation any man could hope in their marriage life.

Life was good. It would be better if it stayed like that until we became old. Alas, sometimes fate pulled something that went against our wish.

It was in the middle of the winter. I was on my way back from a game shop in the city. I had promised Jason to buy a new 3DS for him. I did not mind to spend some money since he got first grade in his class. It was a better achievement than his previous achievement.

I had taken leave in my workplace, only for today. I planned to spend my free day with my son and my hormone-charged wife. But, it was when everything changed…

_Din! Di~in!_

My daydream broke abruptly. I was shocked by the sudden sound of the loud horn. I turned at the street and saw a boy around Jason's age fallen in the middle of the road. A truck was rushing at the boy. It seemed that the boy had slipped down when he tried to cross the road. Well, the road was freezing and slippery...but, this was not the time for thinking about that!

_"Shit! The brat will get hit!" _I cried out in my mind, panicking.

People around me were shouting and pointing in the boy's direction, but no one tried to get the boy before the truck hit him. At that moment, my body moved unintentionally. I rushed at the boy, but I slipped down and slide on the frozen road. I reached the boy and pushed him away from the truck's way. However, it left me on its path.

I tried to move away, but it was already too late. My position did not help. I was a sitting duck waiting for the bullet to hit it... I was helpless.

The world slowed down as the truck approached me. I saw that the tires were actually stopped by the brake, but the speed and the weight of the truck and the slippery road made it continue unimpeded.

As my death grew closer, I could not help but wonder why I moved to save the boy... Well, the boy reminded me of my foster son, to be honest. I had been close to Jason before my marriage with Gloria. We became even closer after we became a pair of official father and son. I saw Jason in the boy's place, thus I moved to save him unintentionally.

The faces of Gloria and Jason flashed in my mind. I recalled my entire life since I could remember it.

_"So this was the Revolving Lantern phenomenon?"_

The last thing registered in my view was the stopped tire sliding on the frozen road, approaching my head. At least, my head would get squashed by the tire... It would be a quick and painless death.

In my last moment, I remembered Gloria's tearful face, smiling in happiness, in our wedding day.

_"Sorry, I cannot see our child being born,"_ was my last thought before everything turned dark.

**-X-**

"Yo! Welcome to my humble workshop, Wilbert Dawkins."

I blinked my eyes after the carefree voice greeted me. I stared at the man sitting in a comfy couch across the table for a moment.

He had the appearance of a Caucasian young man in his early twenties with snow-white hair and red eyes. The black bags under his eyes gave him an overworked person impression. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a wide cut on the neck part and a pair of black slack.

I frowned in confusion and wondered what was happening...

"I'm dead, right?"

I could not help but question the validity of my death. After all, it was weird to see a stereotypical deadbeat greeting me in the afterlife.


	2. The Beginning of Tenji the Gamer's Life!

**· G0DLess: Great start! Hope for more! Please don't delete your stories again... they were all great...  
· Me: why, thank you... In regard to delete my story, I hope I won't make that decision again. In the past, I deleted that one because I found it unsatisfactory. It too was only a single chapter. Well, let's see what kind of future this story will have.**

**· BunyipInCorp: Honestly you could have made a whole story out of just this chapter lol it's really great so far can't wait for more  
· Me: well, I can't help but agree that the prologue can be a standalone story.**

**· Allhailthesith: Ooh Kaguya  
· Me: Yep. The insane goddess in the pairing... Well, secondary pairing after the main character's wife in his previous life.**

**· aspire5515: 1) ok this is really good. 2) judging by the guy below me, you have a history of taking down good storiez. so i will do the sensible thing and copy this to post when you take it down for people to be able to read it.  
· Me: 1) I'm glad that you like it! 2) Man, too bad. The old draft was erased from my HDD.**

**· Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: Been a while. Can't remember why i followed you but I assume it's for a decent story. Hopefully, you won't get rid of this One either.  
· Me: Yeah. Sorry about that. I deleted the last version of Apotheosis of the Gamer because I found it lacked something. Now, I have more confidence with the remake version.**

* * *

"I'm dead, right?" I asked the mysterious man in front of me.

"Yep," My mysterious host replied, popping the "P" playfully.

"Well, shit..." I groaned in despair. I realized I couldn't meet Gloria anymore. I couldn't even watch our unborn child born. It sucks with capital "S".

"I agree," said my mysterious host merrily.

"By the way, who are you?" I asked him, curious yet wary at him.

"Me? Try to guess, will ya!"

For a short while, I sunk deep in though, contemplating his identity. "I take it that you are someone who will deliver my judgment or something like that," I replied.

Suddenly, the unknown white-haired man burst out into raucous laughter. My question seemed to amuse him.

I raised my brows in bemusement and waited for him to calm down. Before long, he calmed down and composed himself.

"Man, I know you would say something like that. I have foreseen it, even! And yet, it is still amusing!" He paused and stared deeply into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul.

I grew uncomfortable from that.

He then continued, "Don't worry. I'm not someone who shall judge your or decide whether you'll go to heaven or hell. I'm just an author who wants to write an awesome story. Thus, call me Author!"

His statement rendered me speechless. I then recalled some Isekai story I read sometimes. Wasn't my current situation oddly similar to the beginning of that story?

Let's do the checklist to make sure of it.

First of all, I died. Check.

Secondly, I wasn't going to be judged in afterlife. Check.

Lastly, I met with a creature that looked like humans, yet he was anything but. Check.

There were some checklists that hadn't happened, yet. But, I guessed where this was going.

"Alright, I suppose you're a random omnipotent being who will give me broken power and reincarnate me in another world, am I correct?"

Author laughed merrily, but this time, it was short, unlike before. "Yes," He replied after stopping his laughter. "You're spot on, Wilbert Dawkins. I take it that you know where this is heading, right?"

I harshly breathed out through my nose. I had guessed where this was heading. I too felt a mixture of hopelessness and excitement by his roundabout answer. The hopelessness came from the fact that I couldn't refuse a R.O.B — random omnipotent being — such as him, he was probably ridiculously powerful, enough to erase my existence with a thought.

On the other hand, my excitement came from the understanding that I would start another life… that my life had yet to truly end. Furthermore, there was a chance I would receive a broken power, a mean to reunite with my love.

"Fine, then. Let's finish this as quickly as possible." I nodded with a renewed spirit.

"Very well," said Author simply before clasping his hands together in a praying motion. He then pulled his hands apart. A stack of cards appeared and floated between his palms.

I raised my brows curiously and couldn't help but ask, "What are those cards for?"

"Something to make this more interesting… Anyway, take one random card. Remember, just one. What is written in the card will be a power you will acquire." Author explained with a mischievous smile.

"Wonderful," I drawled out sarcastically. So, my power would come from a lottery. I remembered that I had shitty luck in a lottery in all online games I had played. Regardless, I moved my hand and took one random card. I prayed for an amazing power in my heart.

"'The Gamer Variant', it read," I read the content loudly.

"Oh? You got that, huh?"

"'The Gamer Variant'… I take it that this power is just like the videogame based power in the Korean comic: The Gamer, the majority of Isekai stories and fan-made fictions with videogame elements that appeared lately… well, at the time of my life, right?"

"Indeed. It is the mainstream power for Reincarnators and Visitors, so to speak. Nevertheless, this power has the potential to raise your status as a puny mortal to a divinity. In the end, it's up to you whether you have the drive and conviction to reach that point or higher … or you will die before you can reach your power's full potential."

"No pressure here," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm again.

"Yep… no pressure here… Just try to reach that power's true potential and stay alive as long as possible. Oh, don't forget to make you second life amusing too." He said.

Author clasped his hands again. The thick stack of cards disappeared. He then pulled his hands and created a new stack of cards. They shuffled rapidly without stopping.

I couldn't help but become mesmerized by the view. My reaction was normal. After all, Author was doing something amazing for a normal human standard. No parlor-trick magician on Earth could do that!

"Anyway, next step is finding a new identity for you in a world where you will be reborn in. Some worlds based on cartoons or stories from your original world. Some are worlds you do not have knowledge of. There are countless individuals in the countless worlds, but one will be your new identity! If you are lucky, you will become the hero with impenetrable plot-armor. If you are unlucky, well, you will die for real. Anyway, say stop before you pick your card."

I nodded, acknowledging his instruction.

"Stop," I said abruptly. After the cards stopped shuffling, I picked one card at random. I flipped the card to see the context. I then struck dumb by the written content.

Author raised his brows curiously. "From your reaction, I take it that you got something amazingly good... or bad ... Let me see!" He said.

Wordlessly, I, still in speechless disbelief, raised the card and showed the content to Author.

The white-haired R.O.B. deadpanned at me after reading the name, place, and timeline written in the card. "Your luck is disgustingly good, you know. If you play your cards right, you will not need a very long time to reach the godlike level," he commented bluntly.

I nodded absentmindedly at his blunt assessment. I then remembered something. "Say, Author..." I called him reluctantly. In the meantime, I put the card on the table.

"What is it? No need to be indecisive. Just shoot your question at me! As long as the answer within my capability to provide, I shall tell you so," said Author cheerfully.

"Well, is there going to be a problem if I return back to my old world and take my wife and children with me?" I went straight to the heart of the problem.

Author became silent, sinking deep in thought, and closed his eyes. His silence made me uneasy, but I waited for his answer patiently.

Before long, he opened his eyes, grinned widely, and cheerfully said, "Of course! You can do whatever the hell you want, pal. You may take all women as your sex slaves or screw up someone else's life so bad or destroy countless worlds for shit and giggles or other heinous sins, and I shall not frown at you! You may become a paragon of virtues and justice, help anyone in the world, become Prophet or God of a new religion, or other virtuous and heroic action. I shall not scoff at you! In the end, a good story is a story that can surprise its readers. I just ask you to be the main character of an amazing tale. No more, no less."

"Very well," I said and nodded in relief, before deadpanning at him and continued, "I thank you for the answer and this chance. I will try my best to be an amazing main character in my life story to show my gratitude. But, don't expect me to put myself in a harmful event or some stupid shits to spice up my life. I'm not a masochist, thank you very much."

"Hahahaha... you are hilarious, Wilbert Dawkins!" Author laughed good-naturedly in return. "Don't worry about that small stuff, pal. Everyone likes the winner. There are many people like to read a story with a badass to straight Gary Sue protagonist, you know."

He paused briefly and fell deep in thought. He then stared at me seriously and said, "Anyway, despite my personal enjoyment to talk with you, I am going to send you to your new life, now. I am short of time. Be prepared, friend."

I nodded noncommittally and braced myself for what would come.

_Snap!_ Author suddenly flicked his thumb and index finger together. I then felt tired and sleepy. My body was slowly fading, becoming transparent with each passing second. My view was darkening, too.

Before darkness swallowed my view, I stared at my card for the last time. Written in that was…

_Name: Tenji of Land of Ancestor  
Universe: Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto  
Timeline: Pre-Canon_

That is right! I was about to reincarnate as the future husband of Otsutsuki Kaguya, the major antagonist in _Naruto_. I did not know whether I was lucky or not.

As per Author's assessment, I could reach the level of Godlike quickly if I played my cards correctly. It implied that I would romance the Mother of Chakra and made her share her God Tree's Chakra Fruit with me willingly.

The main problem: can I betray Gloria's love? Can I seduce Kaguya? Can I succeed? Can I get the power I need? Can I return back to my true love? What kind of life I would lead in my second life?

Many questions sprang in my mind. But, my consciousness quickly drifted away. Before long, darkness claimed me…

**-X-**

My awareness returned from the abyss. However, I quickly discovered something was wrong with my current condition.

Firstly, I couldn't open my eyes.

Secondly, I couldn't control my body properly.

Thirdly, he felt as if he was submerging in the warm, thick fluid.

Lastly, I was calm... In fact, I was too calm that it felt odd...beyond strange even.

Anyone who was forced to be in my current situation would've gone ballistic and hysterical from the sheer confusion and anxiety assaulting them. Against all expectations, I was abnormally calm. It was truly an unexpected phenomenon for someone "normal" like me.

_"Where am I?"_ I mentally asked. _"__What happened to me? The last thing I remember before I lost my consciousness was... Ah! That's right. I'm dead! Then, I met that R.O.B. called Author..."_

The rest of what had happened post my death rushed into my mind. I recalled everything._ "I see... I am now in my new mother's womb, I guess. Anyway, I have Gamer power, right? Let's see... __**Main Menu**__?"_

Suddenly, a window appeared in my mind's view. The board was a rectangular screen with white color and black writings in the 8-bit font. The board was split into two parts: the left side showed easy to understand information that looked like a character's status in a tabletop roleplaying game, and the right side was filled with stacked panels. In ascending order, each panel held **Skill**, **Storehouse**, **Quest**, **Party,** and **Options **labels in each panel.

_"Let's see what is written in my information."_ I focused on the left side of the rectangular board.

**Name: Unnamed  
True Name: Wilbert Dawkins  
Title: N/A**

**Age: -  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human**

**Level: 0  
EXP: 0%**

**HP: 10 (Regen: 1%/Min)  
SP: 10 (Regen: 1%/Min)**

**P. ATK: -1 (.1)  
P. DEF: -1 (.1)  
S. ATK: -1 (.1)  
S. DEF: -1 (.1)  
Speed: -1 (.1)**

**Extra Point(s): 0**

When I read the displayed status attributes, information related to it appeared in my mind. I quickly understood how my statistics work.

Firstly, the **Level** is proportional to my existential quality. I can raise my **Level** by defeating adversaries or learning something or completing a **Quest**. My age also affects my **Level**... Every year, my **Level** will increase by one automatically.

Secondly, this videogame based power has **HP** — the abbreviation of **Health** **Point**. As long as I have 1 point left, I will survive anything. However, having my brain crushed will kill me directly, despite that having my heart crushed will not kill me at once. **SP** stands for **Special** **Point**. It is an attribute to fuel my **Skill**. When it becomes zero, nothing will happen to me, so no adverse effect on my body, excluding the inability to use **Skill** until my **SP** recovers.

Thirdly,** Physical Attack** — abbreviated as **P. ATK **— is in conjunction with my physical strength. I was amused because it was displayed like that instead of the stereotypical "STR" or "Strength" label.

Other statistics were the same;** Physical Defense** —** P. DEF** in short — is related to my physical endurance and stamina: **Special Attack **or **S. ATK** affects my non physical prowess and the amount of **SP** with 1:10 scale between** S. ATK** and **SP**: **Special Defense **or** S. DEF** affects my nonphysical resistance and my **SP** recovery: **Speed** is self-explanatory...though, in more detailed context, it affects thought process, reaction speed and bodily movement too.

1 point is equal to the value of male mortal in his best state. Basically, I was less than that. The content in brackets is the modifiers from skills. I can increase my statistics by training, but there's no further explanation as to how I can increase my **S. ATK, S. DEF**, and** Speed**. Increasing **P. ATK** and **P. DEF** are easy enough, I need to work out.

Lastly, I will receive **Extra** **Point** that can be used to increase my statistic with every level up and some unique **Quests**. **Level Up** will grant me 3 **Extra** **Points**. Meanwhile, a unique **Quest** will give me **Extra** **Point** at a random amount.

After understanding how my status works, I promised to reach full potential as quickly as possible. By full potential, I meant the **Level**'s counter-stop. I did not know at what number it would stop... 99? 100? 999? 9999? Or even no counter-stop!

_Ping! _A loud ring echoed in my head, making me flinch in surprise.

**A New Quest Received!  
[Read More] [Decline]**

I thoughtfully eyed the new board and its content. It was a surprise that I could decline a **Quest**. I then mentally chose **Read** **More** panel.

**Level Up! (Part I)  
Details: reach Level 10  
Duration: N/A  
Rewards: Extra Point x5; Skill Point x5; Random Skill Book x1; Random 1* Item x1  
Punishments: N/A**

**[Accept] [Decline]**

_"Well, there's no negative effect on failing this quest... So, __**Accept**__!"_

The **Accept** panel blinked. The board disappeared. I then checked the rest of my power's features. My next target was **Skill** panel.

Surprisingly, the **Skill** panel had a skill listed here already. I carefully and raptly read the only **Skill** displayed.

**Skill Point(s): 0**

**The Gamer – Passive – Level MAX – EXP N/A – Effect: 1) Blocks any influence that negatively affects mind and soul with some exceptions. 2) Creates or learns any skill as long as the minimum requirements are met. 3) Analyzes the information of an object or a subject. "Analyze" is the keyword, activated by thought and voice. 4) Fully recovers HP and SP by sleeping. The environment affects the recovery speed.**

_"Well, damn, was it broken… this skill is all in one package type of deal!" _

Struck dumb, I couldn't help but think as such.

Although I felt the urge to try the skill as soon as possible, I endured my urge and continued my inspection. Anyway, **Skill** panel has a **Skill** **Point** attribute, which can be used to increase the level of skill by one, bypassing the required **Skill's Proficiency**. Similar to **Extra** **Point**, I will receive 3 **Skill** **Point **from a Level-Up.

Next was the **Storehouse** panel: it was the standard Inventory feature in any fiction with the videogame elements. In short, it was the infinite _malletspace_. Following the established pattern, it couldn't store living beings, but plants were storable. However, if a living being was frozen in a static condition, said living being could be stored in… it was another broken feature of my power that amazed me.

After that, I checked the **Quest **panel. Following the standard pattern of a story with videogame element, the sub-menu showed my **Quests**, which were _ongoing_, _completed_ and surprisingly; _failed_. After I received my first **Quest** a moment prior, that **Quest** was the only one listed.

Second to the last was **Party** panel. I found that I had three slots for my future companions. This feature did not let me share The Gamer Variant power I had with my registered party members. It only let me understand their condition. Other than that, I could contact them telepathically through time and space, regardless the fact that we were split in different dimension. I also could summon them to my side with unit arrangement. The registered party member would share 10% of total EXP from opponents they defeated/killed. It looked more like parasitism to me.

In spite of that, I couldn't deny that this **Party** feature was very useful for my level growth. Just imagine the amount of EXP I could gain from setting loose Kaguya — after succeeding in wooing her, of course — in other dimensions after registering as my **Party** member. The sheer amount of EXP she could give me, in spite of only 10% of the total amount, from exterminating lifeforms in another dimension was enough to make me salivate!

The last panel was the **Options** panel. When I mentally commanded it to expand, I saw something like the following.

**NOTIFICATION: [ON]/OFF  
AUTO-LOOT: [ON]/OFF  
THEME MUSIC: [ON]/OFF**

**H.U.D:  
\- CURSOR: [ON]/OFF  
\- TIME: [ON]/OFF**  
**\- HP: [ON]/OFF  
\- SP: [ON]/OFF  
\- PARTY'S HP: [ON]/OFF**

I left everything untouched, excluding **THEME** **MUSIC**. I did not want to be bothered by a random noise when I was in the middle of something important or life-threatening.

At least, I finished my inspection.

_"Now, let's go wild and create some useful skill that will help me later!"_

I prepared for the following busy months in my current mother's womb. At any rate, I wouldn't feel bored being confined in this place for the following several months.

**-X-**

Five months later, my tiny little world was shaken up and I was forced to endure the agonizing pain from being pushed through a small passage. The positive side was the sharp increase in my** P. DEF** as I crawled out of my new mother's pussy...

_"Oh, God! That sounded so wrong!"_

At the long last, I was born and could start my plan to return back to my true love!

As a side note, I received a **Quest** to create a **Skill** that opened a portal to another world four months ago.

**-X-**

Aino was a personal attendant of the future Emperor of the Land of Ancestors, whose name was Tenji.

Although she was only 12-years-old and was considered as a full adult (at this era, girls and boys were adults when they had their first menstruation cycle and wet dream), she was considerably skilled in her job.

She had the average height of a girl in her age, long black hair she tied into a bun, and a pair of warm brown eyes. Her appearance was neither extraordinary beautiful nor ugly: she was a very average girl with homely face that gave you peace and comfort.

Beauty was not everything about woman. Being a woman who could give you comfort more than the aesthetic gratification was a way better. Then again, it came back to individual preference.

Aino's mother was one of the maidservants in the castle. On the other hand, her father had been a soldier. He died in a war against the neighboring land.

From a young age, Aino was trained by her mother to be a good servant. Both Aino and her mother were satisfied with their current life. However, something life-changing had happened in Aino's life around two years ago. She was appointed by Prince himself as his personal attendant. It was the highest honor a mere servant could gain in their life, being a personal attendant of Crown Prince.

"You… Your name is Aino, yes? You will become my personal attendant," said the Prince, he was 12-years-old at that time.

It was too sudden. Aino was struck dumb by that. She did not know why Prince had chosen her of all people. There was better suited Attendant-in-trainings, after all.

Confused, Aino couldn't help but accept Prince's sudden decree. She couldn't reject him even if she wanted to.

When Aino's mother heard the news, she was over the moon because Aino was chosen as Prince's first attendant. She even started teaching Aino some techniques to please a man in bed. Aino was only 10-years-old at that time, she had yet to start her _bleeding cycle_ that signified her adulthood, and yet her mother taught her something like that!

In another timeline, it wouldn't have gone like this. Aino was nothing but one of Tenji's attendants: an unimportant character, who wouldn't be lucky enough to gain Prince's recognition so early. Her worth only came after Kaguya Otsutsuki became one of Tenji's concubines.

Conversely, in this world, it went in a different way. Aino's new status as Tenji's first and only attendant had elevated her family's status. Basically, she had the privilege of a royal concubine. It also made others (girls and women) envious of her. The reason behind the lack of negative interference in her life was Prince's wrath upon anyone who was foolish enough to give her hard time.

In the beginning, Aino was wary of Prince. She was afraid of him because of his status. Compared to her, a lowly servant girl, Prince's status was above the cloud. The difference between them was like heaven and earth, an unreachable distance, but he had chosen her all of sudden.

It was understandable that Aino was wary and terrified of him.

Aino had been listening to the hearsays about Prince. He was said to be wise beyond his age: a heaven-blessed child. In his infancy, he rarely cried and only cried when he was hungry or wanted to defecate or urinate. It was as if he had very developed mind since he was born. Prince too learned to walk and speak faster than the babies in general. Moreover, he was said to be stronger than several strongest warriors put together.

The hearsays depicted him as a perfection given form, something inhuman, a celestial being who was incarnated as a human to lead the Land of Ancestors to prosperity and a bright future.

At first, Aino thought that those hearsays were nothing but an exaggeration, which was made by people who wanted to curry Prince's favor. It was understandable for Aino to think that way. She never saw Prince by her own eyes, only hearsays of the older servants and attendants.

However, Aino discovered those exaggerated hearsays were actually understatements. Her Prince was more than that. She knew this fact because she was always at the side of her Prince as his only attendant.

When he was sparring with the best general in the land, she would watch him from the sideline, witnessing how he beat the best warriors of Land of Ancestors could offer. They couldn't even touch him as he danced around those strong, skilled, and intimidating warriors. He made the act of violence seemed beautiful and graceful. He had made a fight into art as he toyed with his opponents. Moreover, Aino knew that Prince did not even shed a bead of sweat in those spars.

He was wise, highly educated, kind, and compassionate. He helped and taught his people, both nobles and commoners, many interesting things. He had done many that endeared him to masses. He was well loved, respected, and even worshipped by the people of the Land of Ancestors.

In everyone's eyes, Prince could do no wrong. He was perfection given form!

And before she realized it, Aino held deep admiration for him that soon became love. She had fallen in love with her Prince.

Although she just started her _bleeding_, she understood the matter between men and women. She knew where children came from — how children were made. Her mother made sure of it.

In spite of her unwillingness to attend Prince in _that_ manner in the beginning of her career as her attendant, her mind had changed and was filled with imaginations of them doing _that_ lately. She had truly fallen deeply in love with her Prince.

It couldn't be helped. She was at the age where she was curious and addled by hormones.

"The health of _Chichi-ue_ becomes worse with the passing days…"

"Have you treated the illness of _Ten-ou-sama_? Tenji-sama can cure illness, right?"

"That is not the problem, here. Chichi-ue told me that it was the time for him to be reunited with _Haha-ue_ in the Pure Land_. _Tell me Ai-chan, how can I help someone who doesn't want to be helped?"

"That's indeed troubling…" Aino trailed, feeling utterly confused.

They were currently at the river which was not far off from the castle, resting on a soft animal pelt as they stared at the pretty rainbow manifested by the sunlight and sprinkles of water from the waterwheel. The shade of a massive tree her Prince had grown with his _miracle_ covered them from the harsh midsummer's sunlight.

The waterwheel was one of her Prince's inventions, which was built to help everyone in the Land of Ancestors. He built it to irrigate the field and to lessen the citizen's burden from acquiring the water by hand. There were aqueducts that carried the water to many man-made containers in the settlements. It was one of her Prince's many revolutionist inventions that made him loved and respected by everyone in his land.

Aino eyed her Prince and felt something twisted in her gut when she saw his troubled expression. After she became his only attendant, she never, ever, saw Prince show that kind of expression. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. He was beyond words, so surreal. He was always in control.

That troubled expression did not suit her Prince at all. She wished she could help him, lessening his trouble. She wanted to be more useful to him.

Biting her bottom lips, Aino weighed something in her mind. Before long, she made her decision and approached her Prince slowly. She was sitting slightly at the side of her Prince, accompanying him in his rare free time.

Aino cradled his head in her arms and rested his head on her budding breasts, surprising him. Although they were still growing, they were soft enough to feel comfortable.

"Aino! What are you…!? This is highly improper!"

"Shush… let me help you, my Prince," said Aino, cutting her Prince's words. "Is this comfortable?"

She recalled her one of her mother's questionable lectures: 'Men are easily distracted by breasts or butts of us, women. Use them to get the attention of Tenji-sama!'

Her mother had become a little obsessive with turning her only daughter as Prince's bed warmer. She had complex feelings in the beginning, but she couldn't help but wish to use what she learned from her mother after falling in love with him.

There was one lecture that stayed stubbornly at the edge of her mind, impossible to dismiss. It was 'Man's first time will always be memorable. Because it is the first time they truly become a man. You may not be able to be more than one of many concubines belong to Tenji-sama, but you will leave your unforgotten mark by taking his first time! Make him bed you before someone else takes his precious first time, and you shall become someone important for him, my daughter!'

But, this wasn't about Aino's mother or her questionable lectures… or Aino's love for her Prince. It was about Aino's pure and sincere attempt to help him lessen his burden.

"I understand you want to help me, but this is very awkward." Her Prince said drily.

She looked down and saw her Prince's wan smile. She was confused because her Prince did not seem to appreciate her breasts. A moment later, she realized the _problem_.

"I'm sorry that mine are still small. But, worry not Tenji-sama, they will grow bigger in the future!"

"That's not the problem here!" Tenji forcefully wrenched out his head from Aino's arms, which wasn't hard because of his greater physical strength. He corrected his sitting posture and faced the misunderstood girl. He then stared at Aino in deep confusion before muttering under his breath, "Is she always like this or my existence changed things? I'm sure that she is not supposed to be a closet pervert and opportunist..."

"I beg your pardon, Tenji-sama?" said Aino in confusion. She eyed her Prince in utter bemusement. His whisper was too faint that she couldn't hear it properly.

"Nothing. Anyway, I appreciate your help. Really, Ai-chan! You don't need to do that. Just being here, accompanying me, is already enough." Tenji's wan smile became slightly strained, but Aino was oblivious to the subtle change in his smile.

"Very well," Aino conceded, though she was feeling a small disappointment because she couldn't hold her Prince for a longer period. "If you need my help, just speak to me. I will give my all to be useful for Tenji-sama."

"I appreciate it, Ai-chan." Tenji smiled kindly and nodded appreciatively before turning his stare away from Aino, hiding the flash of complex glint in his eyes from the young female attendant.

They continued their rainbow-gazing for a bit more before they returned back to the castle. After the health of the Emperor, Tenji's royal father, declining, he was busy with his duty as the feudal lord of the Land of Ancestors. There was no rest for him.


End file.
